


Soulmates and Vampires

by Izzyfandoms



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Emby, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Soulmates AU, Vampire AU, because Vampires, but nothing too graphic, logicality - Freeform, there's some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzyfandoms/pseuds/Izzyfandoms
Summary: Roman's a vampire: immortal and indestructable, and all he has to do to keep it that way is drink blood regularly. He's happy... but he's lonely.His two best friends, Patton and Logan, are vampires too, but they're soulmates, as are the two humans they (consenually) feed from, Emile and Toby. Roman doesn't have a soulmate.Or, well, that was, until one fateful day...





	Soulmates and Vampires

It was a relatively normal day in their house. There was a Disney movie playing in the living room, and all five of the residents had settled down to watch it. Roman was sitting at the end of one of the sofas, his feet tucked underneath him, and Logan was sat at the other end, Patton curled up in his lap. All three vampires were fully engrossed in the movie, even Logan, who usually didn’t enjoy these kinds of things.

Emile and Toby, their two resident humans, were snuggling on the other sofa. Both of them wore short-sleeved shirts, so it was easy to see the matching scribbles and words littered across their skin, indicating that they're soulmates. If someone were to look closely at Patton and Logan's arms, they would see many light and dark blue words dotted around, here and there, but Roman’s arms were blank. 

Not everyone had a soulmate, though most people did. Once both (or all) soulmates turned 18, they could write to each other, but some people were just fated to be alone (whether or not they wanted that). Logan and Patton had met centuries ago, before they'd even been turned, and Emile and Toby had been friends for years before they realised they were soulmates.

Roman shifted restlessly. "Ugh, I'm thirsty!" He complained, drawing the other's attention. 

Emile glanced up at him. "Do you want some of my blood? I haven't been fed from today, so you can take as much as you like."

Roman eagerly sat up straight, make child-like grabby hands in Emile's direction. He just giggled, getting up and moving to sit beside Roman on the arm of the couch, and offering him his wrist. Roman grabbed it immediately, sinking his fangs into a prominent vein, his saliva quickly numbing the pain, so Emile felt almost nothing. They all turned their attention back to the movie.

After some time, Emile yawned loudly, the blood loss making him sleepy. Logan didn't look up, but hit Roman's back hard (it didn't hurt, as he was a vampire), and Roman pulled away, licking the wound to close it, before licking the blood off of his lips. 

"Damn, your blood tastes good." He grinned, showing off blood-stained teeth. 

Emile just smiled. "Well, that's why I'm here." 

He was mostly right. Whilst Emile and Toby were close friends with the three vampires, that wasn't the main reason that they lived with them. Toby and Emile were both special types of humans, whose blood was almost meant to feed vampires (it was much tastier and more filling than regular blood), and, if they were fed from regularly, they would stop aging, making this a mutually beneficial relationship between the vampires and the humans.

Emile slipped off of the couch, and stumbled back over to his boyfriend, laying in Toby's lap and snuggling right up to him.

"I'm sleepy now, no more blood 'till tomorrow, kay?" Emile mumbled sleepily, as Toby gently ran his fingers through Emile's hair.

"Nice going, Roman, now Patton and I will have to just share Toby today." Logan said dryly, and Roman rolled his eyes.

"There's blood in the fridge, Count Drab-ula, stop whining."

Logan looked like he was about to argue, but Patton spoke up, defusing the tension. "You can have my share, Lo, I fed yesterday, remember?" He said, putting his hand on Logan's. "Besides, the blood in the fridge isn't fresh anymore, I've been meaning to replace it."

Logan blinked a few times, before pressing a quick, grateful kiss to Patton's lips. "Thank you."

The group continued watching the movie, Roman scratching his arm multiple times (it felt strangely tingly) during the next ten minutes.

All of a sudden, Patton gasped loudly. "Roman, look, your arm!"

Roman looked down immediately, his eyes widening as he caught sight of the purple words 'Hey, is anyone there?' and the small doodle of a storm-cloud. Roman screeched loudly, immediately scrambling around, looking for a pen, and grabbing the nearest one (it was gold). 

'Hello!!!! I'm Roman Prince, what's your name?'

'Virgil Sanders, I just turned 18'

'Happy Birthday!!!! I'm 19'

Roman spent the next few minutes excitedly introducing himself to his new soulmate. He only remembered that he wasn't alone, when Patton spoke up, smiling.

"So, what's his name?" He teased, leaning closer to Roman and trying to read the words on his arm.

Roman looked up, realising that everyone was staring at him, the movie playing on in the background, temporarily ignored.

"Oh! His name's Virgil, it's his birthday today!" He said excitedly, grinning.  

Roman spent the next five minutes talking non-stop about what he had just learnt about Virgil, only stopping when he felt Virgil write one last thing on his arm.

'I gtg, ttyl, Princey.'

Roman grinned at the nickname, he could tell he was gonna like Virgil.

***

A few days later, Roman was on the phone with Virgil, laying back on his large king-sized bed and talking loudly.

"Come on, Virge! Please?" Roman whined, pouting, even though Virgil couldn't see him.

"I already told you, I don't look good in pictures. You're gonna have to wait to see what I really look like, Princey."

"Aww, but-" 

"I said no." Virgil said firmly. "You'll find out what I look like when we first meet up, okay? Besides, I still don't know what you look like - and, no, telling me you look like a devastatingly handsome Prince doesn't count - so we're even."

There was a pause, before Roman sighed loudly. It wasn't his fault he couldn't send Virgil a selfie, being a vampire, he just didn't show up on camera. But he couldn't exactly tell Virgil that.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Roman said, just as Toby entered, shutting the door behind him.

Roman noticed him immediately, sitting up and quickly saying to Virgil, "Oh, I've gotta go, I'll talk to you later. Love you, bye!" Roman hung up, before placing his phone down on his bedside table and crawling across the bed, sitting at the end, in front of Toby Toby smirked at him.

"You're already at the 'I love you' stage? Wow." Roman blinked a few times in confusion. "What, no, where did you get that idea from?"

Toby raised his eyebrows. "You literally just told him you love him."

Roman's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. "I did what?"

Toby sat down next to him, patting his shoulder a few times awkwardly. "Okay, you accidentally told him you love him, but is it really a big deal?"

"What? Of course it is!" Roman exclaimed. "We only started talking a few days ago, and, yeah, I like him, but what if he doesn't like me?"

Toby rolled his eyes. "Dude, you're soulmates, it'll be fine. Now, Em and I have dinner reservation we need to get to soon, so if you want a drink, you'd better hurry up."

Roman sighed. "Okay, fine, where do you want me to drink from today?"

"The neck's quicker, so just straddle me, that's easiest." Toby explained, shrugging, before leaning back on his hands and exposing his neck to Roman.

Roman straddled him immediately, his eyes hungrily glowing red as his pupils dilated. He then sank his fangs deep into Toby's neck, drinking eagerly for a bit, before pulling away, quickly licking the wound to heal it. 

Toby's eyes were closed, and he looked very relaxed, almost blissful. Roman smirked.

"Did you enjoy that?"  

Toby opened his eyes, glaring at Roman, and grabbing one of the excessive number of pillows to shove into Roman's face. Roman burst into laughter, so Toby roughly shoved him off of his lap and onto the ground.

"Ouch, rude!" Roman exclaimed, as Toby stood up, dusting himself off and running his hand over his neck, checking that the wound was fully healed.

"You're a vampire, you couldn't possibly have felt pain from that." Roman pouted, standing up and dusting himself off. "That was still rude though." He whined, and Toby shrugged.

"Maybe it was, but I don't care. Anyway, I've gotta go, have fun explaining your accidental love confession to Virgil."

Toby left, and Roman sighed, running a hand through his hair and wiping blood off of the corners of his mouth. Just as he was about to go over to and pick up his phone again, Patton walked in.

"Hey, Kiddo! What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much, I just accidentally told Virgil that I love him as I hung up the phone, so he probably thinks I'm weird and hates me now."

Roman sat on the bed, sighing in defeat, and Patton made a thoughtful face, sitting down next to him.

"Aww, Roman, I'm sure that's not true! You're soulmates, he's gonna love you no matter what, okay?" Patton said reassuringly, patting Roman's shoulder. "And he's especially not gonna hate you after a small mistake like that."

Roman gave Patton a small smile as he continued.

"Now, maybe you should go out on a walk. You could go by the bar, grab a snack maybe, I'm sure that would cheer you up!"

"Yeah, maybe I should!" Roman said, sitting up straighter, before realising something and turning to Patton with a smirk. "Wait, are you just trying to get me out the house so you can have some alone time with Logan?"  

Patton smiled sheepishly. "Well... maybe? But I really think a walk would be good for you!"

Roman rolled his eyes, standing up and stretching. "Well, whatever your motivations, I'll take your advice." He turned back to Patton, winking and wiggling his eyebrows. "I'll probably be gone for an hour or so, so have fun with Logan."

Patton ignored the implications of what was just said, and instead chirped, "I will, have fun on your walk!"

***

A few hours later, Roman was walking down the streets of a shady nearby town, his hands stuffed into his pockets, when he suddenly caught the scent of a short blond man with deliciously sweet-smelling blood. He licked his lips, his eyes glowing slightly, before beginning to follow this man, grinning he watched him turn into a seemingly empty alleyway. However, when Roman stepped into the alleyway too, he found that the man had company: a violet-haired man who held a small dagger to the blond man's throat.

"Aww, I wanted to kill him!" Roman crossed his arms, giving an exaggerated pout, and thoroughly enjoying this experience.

Both men snapped to face him, eyes wide, as Roman walked slowly over to the man in the purple jacket, who held the knife.

"Hey, step back!" He exclaimed, but Roman just took another step forward, looking unafraid.

"No can do, Sunshine, I want a taste of that delicious-smelling blood of his, and if you try to stop me, he won't be the only one I drain." Roman grinned, showing off his fangs, and allowing his eyes to glow their bright inhuman red.

"I, uh... well, I got him first!"

Roman blinked a few times in surprise, he hadn't been expecting an argument here. "Huh, okay, well, then I guess we could share? I drain him of his blood, then you get what's left of the body - if you want it - and everything he has on him."

The purple-haired man thought about it for a moment before nodding slowly. 

"Okay." He said, stepping back, and allowing the blond man to stumble forward.

Roman used his enhanced speed and strength to quickly grab the man, shoving him against the wall and pushing his head up, exposing the neck, and roughly tearing it open, drinking the blood greedily. Once the man had been drained enough (and was very clearly dead), he dropped the body, letting the other man kneel down and empty the pockets, pulling out things like a wallet full of cash and some car keys.

Roman wiped the blood off of his face with his sleeve, before crossing his arms and leaning against the wall, watching him.

"So, what's your name?"

The purple-haired man didn't look up. "Why do you wanna know?"

Roman just shrugged. "Curiousity."

He finished going through the pockets and stood up, shoving his findings into his hoodie. "My name is Virgil."

Roman's jaw dropped, it... it couldn't be. "Virgil Sanders?"

Virgil's eyes widened and he stepped back cautiously. "How... how do you know my name?"

Roman's eyes lit up and he almost bounced excitedly. "'Cos it's me, Roman, look!" He rolled up his sleeves, showing Virgil the writing that no doubt matched what was under Virgil's purple patchwork sleeves.

"You're- we're... soulmates." He stuttered

"It would seem so, and, must I say, I am not disappointed." Roman grinned, flirting.

Virgil's face flushed. "I, uh... are you a vampire?"

"Why, yes, I am, how could you tell?" Roman said, leaning forward, still grinning. 

Virgil rolled his eyes, starting dryly, "Maybe it's the fact that I just watched you drink this guy's blood, and, wait... how old are you?" His tone turned to one of confusion and curiousity at the last phrase.

"Oh, well, physically I'm 19, but I'm technically about 200 years old." Roman explained simply.

"I... wow."

Roman was about to speak up again (to flirt), when he was interrupted by the sounds of loud, wailing police sirens. Virgil's eyes widened in panic.

"Come with me." Roman said quickly, putting his hand on Virgil's arm.

"What?"

"I have super-speed and super-strength, I can pick you up and take you to my home, and we can talk more there."

Virgil hesitated for a moment, his eyes darting between the entrance of the alleyway and Roman, before he nodded. "Okay."

Roman smiled, before quickly picking Virgil up bridal-style, and darting in the direction of home at an inhuman speed, much faster than the cop cars.

They were inside Roman's home within minutes, stopping inside the living room, where Patton and Logan were making out on the couch. Patton jumped when Roman appeared, falling out of Logan's lap and onto the floor.

"Ack!" Patton exclaimed, as Logan gave him an alarmed look.

Roman put Virgil down gently.

"Okay, so, these are my friends, Patton and Logan, they're soulmates and they're vampires too. Pat, Lo, this is Virgil, my soulmate. I met him when I was out looking for a snack."

There was a moment of silence, before Patton jumped up, beaming, and holding his hand out to Virgil. "Hey, kiddo, it's nice to meet you!"

Virgil shook his hand hesitantly. "Oh, uh, hi..."

When Patton eventually let go, Virgil stuffed his hands into his pockets, glancing around awkwardly.

Roman put a comforting hand on Virgil's shoulder. "Come on, My Chemical Romance, let's leave these lovebirds alone and go up to my room, we can talk there."

"Okay."

Roman picked Virgil up bridal-style once more and ran up to his room within seconds, shutting the door behind them and placing Virgil down beside the bed.

The slightly shorter purple-haired man stumbled slightly, almost falling over. "I- Roman! Couldn't we just have walked upstairs?" 

Roman shrugged, smirking slightly. "It's more fun this way."

Virgil rolled his eyes, glancing around the large room, at all the red and gold decorations, and the many contrasting Disney and musical posters. "Why do you have a bed? I didn't think vampires needed to sleep."

Roman didn't respond, too busy staring at Virgil, having finally properly taken in his scent, realising how amazing Virgil's blood smelt.

"Uh, Princey, you good? You're staring." Virgil asked, raising an eyebrow and pulling his hand out of his pocket to wave it in front of Roman's eyes.

Roman looked flustered, his face flushing. "Oh, uh... well, I hadn't noticed in the alley, but..." He trailed off, biting his lip.

"But what? Spit it out, dude."

"Um, well, it's just... your scent..."

"My... scent?"

"I, well, it's the scent of your blood, technically, but, uh... okay, so there's two types of humans, and only vampires can tell the difference between them." Roman explained. "There's the normal ones, and that's almost everyone, and then there's the special ones. The special ones have different blood: it's so much tastier, it gives us so much more energy, and the blood regenerates much quicker, so we can feed more often. Are you with me so far?"

Virgil nodded slowly, his eyebrows still raised, not quite sure why Roman was explaining all of this.

"Okay, so, we're not sure why, but with these special humans, if they're fed on regularly enough, they sorta... stop aging, I guess." Roman ran a hand through his hair. "This means a lot of vampires like to keep these kinds of humans around and feed on them. We, uh, we have two people like that, they're soulmates, who live with us. We feed on them often, and in return, they basically get to live in this big awesome house, get protection from other vampires, and they don't age.

"Okay... that makes sense, I guess, but I don't get what that has to do with my 'scent'." Virgil said, making quotation marks with his fingers around the word scent.

Roman ran his hand through his hair again, messing it up slightly. "You're one of the special ones."  

Virgil paused, before his eyes widened in realisation. 

"Oh, uh..."

Roman quickly continued, not wanting to panic Virgil. "But, don't worry! I'm not, like, expecting anything of you, of course. We may be soulmates, but I'd never force you to do something like that."

"Oh, well... can I- can I have some time to think... about all this? It's just a lot to take in at once and, uh, yeah..."

"Oh, of course!" Roman stood up straighter. "Would you like me to take you home now? We can talk about all this again another time."

Virgil looked down, shuffling from one foot to the other. "I, uh... don't really... have... a home."

"What?!" Roman exclaimed loudly.

Virgil shrugged, his eyes still trained on the floor.

"Well, then you should stay here. I don't sleep, so you can use my bed!"

Virgil looked up suddenly, his jaw dropping suddenly and his eyes widening.

"Wait, really?"

"Of course! You didn't think I'd let my soulmate live on the streets, did you?"

"Oh, um..."  

"You look about the same size as Logan, and your clothes are filthy; I'll go see if he has some clothes you can borrow." Roman said, looking Virgil up and down quickly, before turning to leave the room.

Virgil grabbed his hand quickly, and Roman glanced back, to see that the shorter man was now blushing heavily.

"I- I just wanted to say thank you, for everything."  Roman blinked a few times, before smiling softly, lightly touching Virgil's face.

"Virgil, you're my soulmate, I'd do anything for you." He said softly, before stepping back and leaving Virgil in a flustered stunned silence, wondering what he'd gotten himself into. 


End file.
